


why didn't you say so?

by hypnotictacos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry and Draco POV, M/M, but really hes just being awkward, harry thinks hes being smooth, lowkey horrible pickup lines from harry, ron and harry scheming together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnotictacos/pseuds/hypnotictacos
Summary: Harry's awkward attempts at seducing Draco, featuring Ron laughing at him in the background and Hermione smacking her head in frustration.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 162





	why didn't you say so?

**Author's Note:**

> this is based of of this pinterest post: https://pin.it/1iqoe2A 
> 
> i kind of made it my own though. this is mostly humor, so not a lot of relationship developement.

“Hey, Malfoy.” Draco turned in the hall to see none other than Harry Potter, the glorious Boy-Who-Lived looking back at him with a strange glint in his eyes.

“Potter,” Draco acknowledged. “What do you want?”

Potter smirked. He  _ smirked _ . “Oh, nothing. Just wanted to say that there’s a lovely little broom closet right over there,” he pointed at something behind Draco, who turned to see that indeed there was a broom closet there, “that I think you and I would do great together in.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “What are you implying right now?”

Potter’s smirk faltered for a second before it came back. Draco noticed that it suddenly looked slightly off. “Um, nothing. Never mind. Imma just … go … now.” Draco stared at Potter who started fidgeting awkwardly. 

Finally Draco rolled his eyes and said, “Now as in now, or now as in later?”

Potter flinched and then sighed, running his hand through his hair. “Now as in now. Sorry to bother you. I’ll see you around, I guess.” Then he turned and walked off, looking strangely sullen. 

Draco stared after him for a moment before shaking his head and turning away. Under his breath he muttered, “ _ Gryffindors _ .”

* * *

“So, what? You made one comment and then just left?” Harry nodded sullenly, causing Hermione to sigh in frustration and Ron to shake his head. “Harry, I thought we agreed that the best way to do this would be to just be forward. What happened?”

“I just feel like he wasn’t getting the memo,” Harry mumbled. “I guess I lost my nerve.” Hermione looked entirely unimpressed, causing Harry to defend himself saying, “Why don’t you try staring into his eyes and not getting distracted. They’re like gray depths of mercury. It’s mesmerizing.”

Ron groaned. “Mate, I don’t need the details. Now I'm never going to be able to look Malfoy in the eyes without thinking about that.”

“Sorry.”

Hermione sighed. “Harry, I don’t care about Malfoy’s eyes. I care about you finally mucking up some of that Gryffindor courage that you’ve always loved to flaunt around and finally  _ asking him out _ . What did you even say to him?”

Harry flushed and ducked his head. “I may have implied that we should go into a broom closet and … you know.”

Hermione gaped and Ron burst out laughing. “Mate, that’s actually incredible. I would have loved to see the look on his face when you said that.”

“That is not funny Ron! Don’t encourage that!” Hermione shouted, drawing the attention of a few other Gryffindors in the common room.

“Why not?” Ron asked. “I think it’s great. I mean, think about it like this: if you keep making comments like that, then Malfoy has to catch on eventually.”

Harry thought about that for a second before agreeing. “You may actually have a point there, Ron.”

“No, Harry,” Hermione interjected, shaking her head desperately. “It would be so much easier if you were just straight up with him.”

“Why would he do that when this way is so much more fun?” Ron countered. Hermione glared at him before looking back at Harry pleadingly.

Harry looked apologetically at Hermione before responding, “I’m sorry, ‘Mione, but Ron makes a good argument.”

“Ugh! Fine!” Hermione said, standing up angrily. “Don’t listen to me, then! You two have fun with this on your own;  _ I’m _ going to go do homework!” Then she stomped away to the girls dorm.

Ron and Harry shared a look before Ron just shrugged. “She’ll get over it. Anyway, Harry, here’s what I’m thinking you should do…”

* * *

Draco sighed in frustration. His defense essay was taking forever to finish, and all he wanted was to go to bed.

‘Wow, Malfoy, you look frustrated.” Draco looked up to find himself staring into the green eyes of Harry Potter. His mind flashed back to the last time they had spoken in the hall, but quickly dragged his mind away from that memory and merely raised an eyebrow at Potter. Potter smiled and said, “If you wanted, I could help you relieve some of that.” When Draco didn’t respond, he clarified, “In bed.”

Draco actually laughed. “Yes, Potter, I picked up on that.”

“Oh… um, right.” Draco watched with interest as once again Potter’s confident facade fell away to awkwardness. “Well, then, sorry to bother you again.”

Draco’s lips twitched in amusement. “No bother.”

“Oh, well that’s good… um, see you around?” They stared at each other for another moment before Potter turned and bolted leaving Draco sitting at the table staring after him.

* * *

“Hey, Malfoy.” 

Draco turned around and raised an eyebrow at Potter. “What is it, this time?”

Potter flushed slightly. “Well, I was just wondering if you’d like to go for a ride.”

“Really? That’s all you have to say?” Draco asked skeptically. 

Potter’s flush deepened and Draco found himself preparing for what he would say next. “Well, you know… I have… a--ugh, I can’t do this!” Then he stomped away, once again leaving Draco staring after him.

Draco sighed to himself and wondered,  _ What the absolute fuck is going on? _

* * *

An hour and a half later, Draco watched with slight irritation as Weasley and Potter argued right in front of him, not even bothering to acknowledge him even though they were the ones who stopped him on his way to the library.

“You have to say it, Harry,” Weasley said for the millionth time. “We agreed on this. No backing out!”

“I don’t want to! It’s embarrassing!” Harry whined back. “I’ll lose all my dignity!”

Weasley scoffed. “What dignity? You managed to screw up every other attempt and  _ now _ you’re worrying about dignity? Give me a break! I didn’t spend all night after your first attempt coming up with these lines for you to chicken out and make me literally drag you all the way back to Malfoy! You will say the damn line!” Then he turned to Draco, not giving Potter a chance to respond before saying, “Harry has something he would like to say.”

Potter groaned before mumbling something. All Draco could make out was, “... you might enjoy riding.”

“I didn’t quite catch that,” Draco said. Potter mumbled it again and Draco sighed. “I don’t have all day for you to spit it out.”

Potter scrunched up his eyebrows in frustration before quickly saying, “DoyouwannagoforaridebecauseIhaveabroominmypantsthatyoumayenjoyriding.” Then he sprinted away.

Draco stared at the spot where he was standing dumbfounded. Weasley laughed before turning to Draco and saying, “I hope you’ll consider his offer. It would make him very happy if you did,” before turning and following after Harry. 

Draco stared after the both of them. “ _ Fucking Gryffindors. _ ”

* * *

Harry felt like dying. He had never felt so embarrassed in his life, which was honestly saying something considering everything that had happened to him before. Draco was definitely going to make fun of him for this next time they saw each other, and Harry wouldn’t even be able to get upset because he deserved it.

“Potter.” Harry jumped and looked up at none other than Draco Malfoy, the exact boy he was just thinking about, standing next to him. Harry opened his mouth, but Draco held up his hand to silence him. “I just need to clarify something.” He took a breath. “Do you want to have sex with me?” Harry’s eyes widened.  _ No no no no no no shit no-- _ “Because if you do, then you could have just said so.” Harry’s inner panic abruptly cut short and somewhere in the distance he could hear Hermione shouting, “ _ I told you so! _ ”

“... Really? Would you have said yes?”

“ _ Do _ you want to have sex with me?” Draco asked, narrowing his gray eyes. Harry looked away. They really were mesmerizing.

“Um, no? I mean yes, but not right now?” Draco raised an eyebrow. “What I mean is,” Harry took a breath and ran his hands through his hair, “well, I like you. Like, I like like you. Like in a crush sort of way, you know? Like, not--”

“Fucking hell, Potter,” Draco interrupted. “Say like one more time and I will go insane.” Harry shut his mouth. “So, what the fuck do you want? You’ve been following be around and making suggestive comments and now you say you  _ don’t _ want to have sex with me? How am I supposed to take that?”

Harry hesitated a moment before asking, “Do  _ you _ want to have sex with  _ me _ ?”

Draco’s eyes widened. Then they narrowed again. “I’m asking the questions here.”

Harry looked up in surprise, once again looking into Draco’s eyes. “Oh. Um. Ok. Well. Um.” Draco raised an unimpressed eyebrow. Harry cleared his throat.  _ Why are you perfect even when you’re condescending? _ “Maybe I want to… date you?”

Draco closed his eyes and Harry watched in wonder as all of his features relaxed. Then Draco opened his eyes and  _ smiled  _ at Harry . “Good answer,” he said. Then he grabbed Harry and kissed him.

Later that day…

“So?” Hermione asked. “How did you manage it?”

“He said I should have just said so from the start.”

“I told you so!”

**The End**


End file.
